


ang tanging pag-asa ko ay maghihiwalay rin kayo

by kagehinabokeh



Series: AtsuOmi Vlogs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Atsumu Miya, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, BOLD! AHA, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crack, Exes, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Love Teams, M/M, Misunderstandings, Momol, Pets, Smut, This is crack and the author issa crackhead, Too much use of the word suso and dede pls
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s reconciliation, breaking up and making up and love story told in limang makakalat na vlogs.o kung paano niyanig ng isang egg twitter account na si Sakusa Kiyoomi ang twitter verse dahil sa dalawang aso niyang sina Muomi at Suomi na nami-miss na ang dada nila.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: AtsuOmi Vlogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	ang tanging pag-asa ko ay maghihiwalay rin kayo

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat sa insider ko sa showbiz industry kilala mo na kung sino ka aha!!! bawal muna mag-name drop baka mahuli tayo chouz!!
> 
> maraming salamat din sa mga sumilip nito esp 'yung mga anak ko aha! napaka-pasmado ng fic na 'to, napaka-pasmado ng bibig ni kiyoomi and friends. Rated M para explicit na lenggwahe at sa too much use of the word suso and dede. Sorimasen pls enjoy ang comeback of the pornerist me chz!!

Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s reconciliation and love story told in 5 vlogs.

  
  
  


* * *

_ “Naririnig mo ba talaga ‘yang sarili mo, Atsumu?! Ang liit lang naman ng hinihingi ko. Oras, ano ‘di mo pa rin naiintindihan ‘yon?” _

_ Palakad-lakad si Kiyoomi sa sala ng bahay niya ngayon, gustong-gusto na niyang sumabog ngunit pinipigilan lang niya. Apat na taon na siyang non-showbiz partner ng pinakaguwapong leading man sa bansa na si Atsumu Miya. _

_ At syempre, sa apat na taon na iyon ay kailangan nilang magtago dahil kabi-kabila ang proyekto ni Atsumu. Bukod pa sa lihim ang relasyon nila ay marami ring naka-loveteam si Atsumu at pinaka-pumatok doon ay ang girl next door na si Katsumi Takahashi. _

_ Aaminin ni Kiyoomi na madalas ay nagseselos siya, lalo na kapag bumibisita siya sa set at nakikitang sweet na sweet ang dalawa. ‘Trabaho lang, walang personalan’, iyon ang motto ni Atsumu pero lately ay matindi na ang distansya nilang dalawa.  _

_ Hindi naman puwedeng sabihin ni Kiyoomi na i-drop ni Atsumu ang project pero malakas ang kapit ni Katsumi, para itong linta at supportive ang mga fans ng boyfriend niya sa babaeng parang tinubuan ng suso lang. Kung makadikit kay Atsumu, kulang na lang ay isubsob ito sa dibdib. _

_ “Ang dami lang talaga ng kailangan kong harapin, mahal. Sana naman maintindihan mo ‘yon. Pag-aawayan na naman ba natin ‘to?! Minsan na lang tayo magkita, magtatalo pa tayo?” _

_ Hinilot ni Kiyoomi ang sentido at marahas na bumuga ng hangin, “Ayon na nga e! Minsan na lang tayo magkita, Katsumi pa rin bukambibig mo! Anong susunod, tatawagin mo pangalan niya kapag nagse-sex tayo?” _

_ Hindi na niya napigilan ang bugso ng damdamin, malaki ang tiwala ni Kiyoomi sa boyfriend niya. Ilang beses na silang nagkaroon ng mga away at cool-off sa nakalipas na taon pero ito yata ang pinakamalalang pangyayari sa pagitan nilang dalawa. _

_ “Tangina?! Ano bang sinasabi mo?! Inaakasuhan mo ba akong nagche-cheat ako sa iyo? Kiyoomi, sa iyo ako umuuwi! Mahal kita, bakit mo ako sinasabihan ng ganito? Wala ka nang tiwala? Ayaw mo na?” _

_ Umirap lang siya sa lalaki, “Alam mo, hinihintay na lang ng mga usisera mong fans na nakakaalam na may non-showbiz partner ka na maghiwalay tayo. Para kay Katsumi ano? Ano Atsumu, gusto mo ng cool-off magsabi ka lang? Na-miss mo na makahawak ng boobs? O sige, pagbibigyan kita. Doon ka na kay Katsumi, tutal naman lahat ng kwento mo, Katsumi ganito, Katsumi ganyan!” _

_ “Ang unreasonable mo, Omi? Kailan ko sinabing na-miss ko ang boobs? Bakla ako? Ikaw mahal ko? Tangina naman?!” _

_ “You can’t blame me, Atsumu. Dalawang buwan na tayong hindi nagse-sex. Kapag uuwi ka sa akin puro si Katsumi laman ng bibig mo? Hindi na rin ako puwede magpunta sa set sabi ng manager mo kasi sumusulpot ang fans mo so malalaman nilang may boyfriend ka? Ano ‘yon, pag kinasal tayo, makikikama kaya si Katsumi sa atin para mapansin ng taong masaya ang love team niyo?” _

_ Umiinit na ang sulok ng mata ni Kiyoomi. Pakiramdam niya ay pagod na siya dahil siya na lang ang lumalaban sa relasyon na ito. Noong hiniling niya kay Lord na gusto niya maging non-showbiz jowa, hindi sana ‘yung kailangan itago. Kaso mahal niya si Atsumu, nabulag din siya kagaya ng kung paano nasilaw ang mga tao sa angking kakisigan ng binata kasama na rin ang galing nitosa pag-arte. _

_ “Kiyoomi, ano bang sinasabi mo? Look, mahal, please. Isang project lang ‘to. Malapit na rin namang matapos. Please? Ayaw ko lang na masira ng tao ang privacy mo. I know kung gaano mo vina-value ‘yung tahimik nating buhay, so please, Omi? Please be more patient, mahal? I’m sorry. Huwag na tayong mag-away.” _

  
  


_ Naiiyak na si Kiyoomi habang nakatingin sa pagod na pigura ni Atsumu na nakaupo sa couch nila. Nanlalalim ang mata at humpak na rin ang mga pisngi. Gusto niya itong yakapin ngayon at sabihin na okay lang, na naiintindihan pa rin niya kaya lang ay baka kailangan na rin nila ng space. Ng mas maraming time na mag-isip. _

_ “Mag-break na tayo, Atsumu. Ewan? Cool-off? Para makapag-isip ka rin. Baka nalilito ka ngayon. Baka hindi mo na ako mahal? Minsan gusto ko na ngang umalis kaso naalala ko bahay ko pala ‘to.” _

_ Lumapit si Atsumu at sa bawat hakbang ay umaatras si Kiyoomi, “H-Huwag. Pagod na ako, Atsumu. Ayaw kitang papiliin sana pero kapag ba tinanong kita sinong pipiliin mo ngayon, project mo with Katsumi o ako. Pili ka, isa lang, Tsumu.” _

_ Nakita niya ang pagguhit ng alinlangan sa mata ni Atsumu at doon pa lang ay alam na ni Kiyoomi ang sagot niya. Tahimik siyang tumango at pinahid ang luha, “Lalabas muna ako. Ikaw na bahala dito. Bahala ka na rin sa gamit mo. Ewan ko, Atsumu. Hihintayin naman kita palagi pero sa ngayon mag-isip ka muna nang matino. Isipin mo kung sinong totoong mahal mo.” _

  
  


***

  
  


www.youtube.com

**_AtsuKa Vlogs : It’s a Date! (Kami na!) December 20xx_ **

  
  


“Ibang klase rin ‘tong ex mo ano? Cool-off lang hiningi mo pero nagkasyota na agad. In fairness naman, sumunod sa three month rule. Siguro idol ni Atsumu si Popoy. Iba rin ang kamandag ni  _ suso girl _ . Baka gagawan niya ng tula si Atsumu, I love you and I will tell you everyday.”

Binato ni Kiyoomi ng unan si Sunarin na prenteng nakahiga sa sofa. Simula nang mag-break sila ni Atsumu ay dito siya nakatira sa unit ng best friend at pinsan niya na apparently ay mag-jowa na pala.

“Pinagsasabi mong hayop ka? Tangina mo, ‘di ko alam bakit kita kaibigan minsan. Nahawa ka na kay Toya?!"

Three months ago, pagkatapos ng ka-dramahan nila ni Atsumu ay hinakot nito ang gamit sa condo unit ni Kiyoomi. Iyak-iyak pa siya noon pero tinanggap naman niyang baka kailangan nila ng panahon at oras. At isa pa, umurong lahat ng luha ni Kiyoomi dahil iniwan ni Atsumu ang couple coffee cups nila sa cupboard niya pati na rin ang matching fox slippers nila. Doon pa lang, sigurado si Kiyoomi na babalik ito sa kanya.

Okay lang naman ‘yon sa kanya, kung gusto ni Atsumu na mag-explore ngayon ay wala siyang magagawa. Kung gusto ni Atsumu na mag-isip sa mga bagay-bagay, payag naman si Kiyoomi dahil nasa cool-off phase sila pero hindi ibig sabihin niyon na hindi na masakit para sa kanya.

“Payag ka bes, nauna pa malaman ng public na sila kaysa sa inyong dalawa. Awit sa iyo, Kiyo. Awit kay babaeng linta. Pakinggan mo pati pagtawa ang harot, sinubuan lang ng noodles, oh my god! Parang nakikiliti siya sa tinidor ni Atsumu!”

Lumapit si Kiyoomi at nilakasan ni Rintarou ang volume ng iPad nito. Dinig niya ang matinis na tawa ni Katsumi at lutang na lutang sa suot na bestida ang ever present dede nitong nakadikit lang lagi kay Atsumu.

Binatukan niya si Rintarou habang natatawa dahil kilig na kilig si Katsumi, halata namang may hidden desire ito sa boyfriend niya kaya napakasipag nitong sumiksik na para bang jeep na hindi makabyahe si Atsumu kung wala ito.

“Tangina ka, sinasayang mo youtube premium mo para sa vlogs nila?! Wala namang kuwenta. Pati pangalan ng love team halata mong joke time. Atsuka, amputa, parang sinuka lang sa gilid eh.”

“Uy si Kiyo, my best friend, hindi natin almusal ang ampalaya kanina kaya anong pinuputok ng butsi mo?! ‘Yung tinidor ni Atsumu na nagpapakilig kay Ate Katsumi mo?”

Namula si Kiyoomi at nag-init na naman ang ulo dahil mukhang nauna pa makadilig si Katsumi kaysa sa kanya! Limang buwan nang lanta si Kiyoomi kaya mainit ang ulo niya palagi. 

  
  


“Hoy Kiyo, anong tingin ‘yan? Ibang  _ tinidor _ naman yata naiisip mo. Pero sabagay kung patigasan din labanan, kakaiba rin alindog ng ex mo ha! Sabagay kung iiwan din ako niyan, mami-miss ko rin ang tit-  _ titig _ kasi! Huwag ka ngang mamalo! Titig kasi ‘yon! Ikaw kamo palusot pa, alam ko iba lang miss mo. Kulang lang kayo sa romasahan kaya kayo naghiwalay.”

“Hayop ka! Huwag mo nga dinadamay sa usapan ‘yung  _ ano  _ ni Atsumu! Puta ka talaga, ‘di ko alam bakit gusto ka ni Motoya eh. Sarap mong sampalin,” Naupo siya sa couch at pinanood pa rin ang pagsusubuan ng  _ suka couple _ sa harap ng iPad ni Rintarou, “Miss ko na siya, Rin. Pati luto niya, pati ‘yung  _ tinidor  _ niya.”

Sinabunutan siya ni Rintarou at tinawanan, “Sabihin mo ‘yan habang hindi pa huli ang lahat. Wala pa silang 2 weeks te, puwedeng bawiin ‘yan sa vlog at sabihin na it’s a prank!”

Tumawa lang si Kiyoomi, nangako siya sa sariling hindi siya magmumukmok dahil una sa lahat, siya ang four years. Pangalawa, siya ang mahal ni Atsumu, nararamdaman niya ‘yon. At higit sa lahat, mas maganda siya in all forms kaysa kay Katsumi!

“Huwag ka na mag-drama, beshie ko. Suso lang meron kay ate girl, ikaw may package ka in all forms. Laki pa ng  _ package  _ mo diyan sa pantalon mo kaya ikaw ang tunay na panalo. Kaya bawiin mo na si Atsumu kay linta bago siya matuluyang mahigop ng  _ suso _ sige ka, ikaw rin. Sayang naman ang tinidor kung linta lang makikinabag, ‘di ba?!”

“Napakababoy ng bunganga mo, Rintarou! Oo na, oo na! Next time, baka isipin ni Atsumu napakapogi niya para pag-agawan.”

“Sabihin mo lang miss mo na tite niya, tatakbo ‘yon sa ‘yo agad. Naninigas pa.”

Kulang na lang ay patayin na niya si Rintarou galit at kahihiyan pero hindi na bale, ganoon naman talaga ang gagamitin niyang alas kay Atsumu. Tingnan natin kung hindi ito tatakbo pauwi sa bisig at sa  _ package  _ ni Kiyoomi.

  
  
  


**AtsuKa Vlogs : Bag Raid!!! What’s on Sumi’s Bag ft. clingy Sumu! Happy New Year! - January 20xx**

  
  


“Motoya, ilayo-layo mo ‘yang syota mo sa akin ha. Baka hindi ko matantiya ‘yan, nagdidilim ang paningin ko.” 

Tumunog na naman kasi ang iPad ni Rintarou, sa loob ng ilang linggo ay mukhang naalog na ang bungo ng kaibigan niya at talagang nag-subscribe sa channel ng  _ suka couple  _ na always trending dahil sa  _ aesthetics _ ng dalawa. Alam naman ni Kiyoomi na suso lang ang puhunan ni Katsumi.

Pero ang magaling na pinsan niya ay tumawa lang pagkatapos maghugas ng plato at naupo sa tabi ni Rintarou para manood ng vlog ng dalawa.

“Ay ang cute o, Kiyoomi. Pakinggan mo ang title ng vlog ng magaling mong ex,  _ what’s on Sumi’s bag featuring clingy Sumu _ . Wow, tunog tuta ‘yung pautot na nickname. Speaking of, nasaan na ba ‘yung niregalong samoyed at pom ni Atsumu sa iyo. Si  _ Muomi  _ saka si  _ Suomi? _ ”

“Nasa bahay ni Ate, kalaro ng mga pamangkin ko. ‘Di ko pa kayang harapin mga anak ko, naalala ko ang tatay nila. Charot!”

“Yiiee, pa-charot ka pa riyan, insan. Alam ko namang naalala mo talaga si Atsumu sa kanila, sabagay mukhang aso naman ang tatay ng mga anak mo!”

Tawang-tawa na lang si Kiyoomi sa kagaguhan ni Motoya at pinanood nila ang vlog ni Katsumi. More like, si ate gorl ang clingy at hindi si Atsumu. Sa loob-loob ni Kiyoomi ay baka masampal niya si Atsumu at Katsumi dahil mahihiya ang pagiging clingy ni Atsumu kay Kiyoomi noon.

‘Pag hindi sila nagkikita noon, kulang na lang ay hanggang banyo sumama si Atsumu para yakapin siya. Minsan iinom lang ng tubig si Kiyoomi sa gabi ay nagigising ito at magpapayakap hanggang sa kulang na lang ay mamatay si Kiyoomi sa uhaw.

_ Ah good times _ .

_ “Nagdadala ako ng malaking bag lalo na sa set since tuloy pa rin ang taping namin. May extra jug ako ng water tapos sweets and snacks! Nandito rin ‘yung essential oils ko, syempre para kay Atsumu ‘yon just in case kailanganin niya. May extra towel and toiletries din. For emergency purposes. All for my Atsumu’s needs.” _

Nag-cringe si Kiyoomi nang humalik si Katsumi sa pisngi ni Atsumu at kinurap-kurap pa ang mata rito. Isang  _ “Aww thanks Sumi” _ lang ang isinagot ng ex niyang hibang kay hitad na Katsumi.

Ini-stop ni Rin ang vlog dahil patapos na rin iyon, “So basically, laman ng bag niya ay mga extra abubot for Atsumu! Oh my god, Kiyo! Jowa ba talaga hanap ng ex mo o alalay?! Ugh, you are the fucking Sakusa Kiyoomi tapos ang ipapalit sa ‘yo alalay lang niya? Kulang na lang bitbitin ni Ate mo ang buong bahay niya for Atsumu.”

Tumawa nang bahaw si Kiyoomi at ngumisi, “Well, daig ng 4 years ang 2 weeks pa lang. Ano ine-expect niya, mahalin siya agad ni Atsumu? Baka ‘di ko siya matantiya at sakalin ko ‘yan si Katsumi. Oportunista ‘yan eh. Dinaan sa suso, kapag ako nagkasuso, sisipain ko talaga ‘yan.”

Nagkatinginan silang tatlo at sabay-sabay na tumawa na lang. Kupal talaga ang mga kaibigan ni Kiyoomi, number one basher ng mga taong nananakit sa kanya and it brings him comfort knowing na nariyan para sa kanya sina Rintarou at Motoya.

“Pero seryoso ha, bakit ba talaga kayo nag-break?”

“‘Di na kami nagse-sex. Two months na. Tapos puro Katsumi siya, pag-uwi sa bahay. Feeling ko nagayuma sa suso ni Katsumi ‘yon kaya gano’n. Napuno na rin ako kasi lagi kami nag-aaway. Ayon, lumayas siya ng unit ko.”

Sumandal si Rintaro sa balikat niya, “Dapat sinabi mo kay Atsumu, kung suso need niya, bilhan mo na lang siya ng pacifier o tsupon. Nakakaloka kung totoong dahil lang sa boobs e nakuha siya! Raise your standards naman kamo! Kiyoomi na ‘to, pambansang legs ng QC!”

“Hayop ka talaga! Pero true though. Kung dede lang habol, reregaluhan ko na lang din siya ng aso, suso no’n walo.”

Binatukan siya ni Motoya at nakisali na sa cuddle session nila, “Pero ito seryosong tanong Kiyoomi, kung joke joke lang ‘to ni Atsumu, hindi ka ba natatakot na mahulog siya at maging seryosohan na ‘yung kay Katsumi? I mean galit ako kasi sinira niya kayo pero from the rumors I think okay naman siya as an artista and a person. Halata mo na super in love niya kay Tsumu, anong gagawin mo?”

“Una, hindi ko kargo si Katsumi. Na-in love siya sa boyfriend ko, kasalanan ko bang guwapo si Tsum? Pangalawa hindi ako takot, Toya. I just know at the end of this bullshit with Katsumi sa akin uuwi si Tsumu. Sa akin siya babalik. Sa akin siya lalaglag ulit. I know nakakaloko but I just know. Wala siyang ibang uuwian kundi ako. Walang ibang pakakasalan ‘yan kundi ako. Itataga ko ‘yan sa dede ni Katsumi!”

“Putangina, seryoso na tapos mag-i-insert ka ng dede. Ewan ko sa inyo! Ang labo-labo niyong dalawa. Kailangan niyo i-address ‘yan kapag nagkabalikan na kayo saka please lang puwede ba namin siyang sapakin ni Rin? Paisa lang kamo. Babayagan ko lang siya.”

“Uy huwag, sayang ‘yung future kids nila ni Omi.”

“Gago, wala akong matres Rintarou!”

  
  
  


Later that night, a certain Sakusa Kiyoomi ang yumanig sa twitter verse. Si Sakusa Kiyoomi na matagal nang pinaghihinalaan ng mga salty Atsumu Miya fans. At naging mainit sa mata ng mga Atsuka couple shippers

  
  


_ Kiyoomi Sakusa @kiyosakusa • 3h _

_ Jowa ba talaga hanap o alalay? Raise yer standards naman, baby. ;) Iba ang mahal sa inuuwian. Baka nga di ka na mahal, di rin sa'yo umuuwi. Wawa ka naman. _

  
  
  
  


**_Atsuka Vlogs : Valentines Special - February 20xx_ **

  
  


“O tinipon mo na naman kami sa sala. Alam ko na, may bago na naman tayong panonoorin. Torture niyo na naman ako?! May bagong vlog na naman, ano ba ‘yan! ‘Di pa magsara puro suso lang nakikita ko eh.”

Sinet-up ni Rintarou ang smart tv at doon nila pinanood ang vlog ni Atsumu at Katsumi na Valentines special. Basically, mukhang nag-stir ng katakot-takot na rumors ang tweet ni Kiyoomi na hindi naman niya pinagsisisihang i-post. Isa lang naman siyang egg account na finafollow ni Atsumu.

At base sa vlog, mukhang nag-away nga si Atsumu at Katsumi kaya naman gumawa ito ng enggrandeng valentines evening surprise special.

Pero ang ikinasama ng loob ni Kiyoomi ay nauna pa si Katsumi na magpunta sa pinagagawang bahay ni Atsumu at alam na alam ang laman ng loob.

“‘Di ba ‘yan ‘yung dream house niyo na si Atsumu kamo ang nag-design. Aba kakaiba rin si babaeng linta ano, nauna pa siya makapag-tour!”

Nag-iinit ang mata ni Kiyoomi, siya ang namili ng tiles niyan pati ng furniture at hindi man lang ginalang ni Atsumu ang mga pangarap nila pero sabagay, cool-off sila. Anong karapatan niyang mag-amok ngayon at umiyak?

“Hoy, sure ka bang okay lang panoorin natin ‘to? Trending kasi bes? Kung ayaw mo, puwede ko namang basagin ang mukha ni Atsumu sa screen ng TV, bibili nga lang tayo ng bago.”

Sinapak niya si Rintarou at suminghot na lang, “Naiinis lang ako kasi ang kapal ng mukha niya? Wala lang, feel na feel niyang syota talaga siya ni Atsumu. Kabadong-kabado pa habang on the way. Expecting ka?”

“E kailan mo ba naman kasi aagawin pabalik si Atsumu? Ano na teh? Hihintayin mo pa bang magkabuntisan dito bago mahuli ang lahat?”

Tumingin sila ni Rintarou kay Motoya, “Uy babe, Kiyo, tingin mo may sex life? Tingin mo affected si Atsumu kay Katsumi? Curious lang ako. Kasi ilang buwan na kayong walang dilig dalawa? Baka ikaw na lang faithful sa inyong dalawa.”

“Sakalin ko kaya kayong mag-jowa?! Huwag mo ngang taniman ang isip ko ng kalungkutan! Naiinis lang ako na hindi ako ang kasama sa bahay! Sabi niya dadalhin niya ako kapag magpapakasal na kami. Buwisit talaga ‘yang Atsumu na ‘yan!”

Nagpatuloy ang vlog at mukhang expectorant nga si Katsumi, pagkakita sa set-up at sa bulaklak na inabot ni Atsumu ay biglang umiyak ito. 

_ “Gumawa pa naman ako ng sorry card para makipagbati ngayon. Aww thank you for this, Sumu!” _

Kumibot ang mata ni Kiyoomi nang yakapin ni Atsumu ang babae at humalik sa pisngi nito,  _ “Welcome, babe.” _

Maganda ang vlog pero natatawa na lang sila dahil hindi tumigil-tigil si Katsumi sa pag-iyak lalo na nang iabot ni Atsumu ang regalo ditong pusa.

_ “Aww! Ang cute ng pusa. Tingnan mo oh, love niya ako kaagad. Anong ipapangalan ko rito, Atsumu junior?” _

  
  


“Okay, stop ko na ‘to. Mawalang-galang sa lahat, ‘di ko na kaya ito. Hindi naman kayo ganito ka-cringe ni Atsumu noon. Anong ipapangalan sa pusa, Atsumu junior? Tite ba ‘yon para tawaging junior?”

“Puta ka, Rintarou! Mas affected ka pa sa akin? Pansin ko lang, nakakailang banggit ka na sa tite ng ex ko ha, sampalin kita, gusto mo?! Nakakahalata na ako ha, type mo ba ex ko?!”

“Gago ka! Hindi ako sulutero, ‘no! Saksak mo sa lalamunan mo tinidor ni Atsumu. Gagong ‘to! Kaya kung ako sa iyo, bawiin mo na kasi si Atsumu. Hirap na hirap na akong magpanggap na nag-e-enjoy ako manood ng vlogs ng dalawang ‘to. Saka sa true lang ang assuming ni sis Katsumi. Ganda ka ‘te? Pero naman! 2 months pa lang sila feeling magpo-propose na si Atsumu? Okay ka lang Katsumi?!”

Umirap si Kiyoomi at tumawa, “Oo na! Oo na! Paka-invested niyo sa love life ko! Samahan niyo ako, pick-up-in ko si Muomi at Suomi sa bahay ni Ate, iuuwi ko na siya sa bahay ko. Uuwi na ako at magpo-post tayo ng pictures ng mga anak ko. Kung ‘di ko madadaan sa pakisuyuan, harapan na lang din tayo mag-gaguhan.”

  
  


Makalipas ang isang buwan, sa gabing iyon ay si egg twitter user _@kiyosakusa_ ay naglapag ng face reveal at pet reveal.

  
  
  
  


_ Kiyoomi Sakusa @kiyosakusa • 1h - February 14, 20xx _

_ Celebrating my first home alone valentines day! Happy dahil hindi ako expectorant!! Third wheeling my best friend and cousin together with my babies who misses their dada big time :P @ dada uwi ka na raw from Muomi and Suomi!! ;)  _

_ [ Photoset: Si Kiyoomi habang kalong si Muomi at Suomi, si Kiyoomi na yakap nila Rintarou at Motoya sa gitna ng dalawa, si Kiyoomi na inaatake ng halik ng dalawang aso at sina Moumi at Suomi na nakahiga sa couch. ] _

  
  


_ Atsumu Miya liked this. _

  
  
  
  


_ twitter.com _

  
  


_ February 15, 20xx _

  
  


**_Philippine trends_ **

_ #1 Sakusa Kiyoomi _

_ #2 Muomi and Suomi _

_ #3 AtsuKa break-up _

_ #7 Atsumu Vlogs _

  
  
  


**_Atsumu Vlogs : Breaking My Silence. I’m Sorry._ **

  
  


_ “Hi everyone! Alam kong ang daming humahanga sa akin, ang daming natuwa sa amin ni Katsumi the past few months dahil sa project namin at masaya ako sa suporta niyong lahat." _

  
  


_ Huminga nang malalim si Atsumu habang nasa gilid niya ang manager at wala nang nagawa kundi tumango na lang. _

_ "Marami akong aaminin sa inyo, maraming mga bagay akong tinago dahil aminin na natin, masiyadong nag-e-expect ang fans at management ko sa love teams. Pinakamabenta nga kasi ako at pumatok talaga kami ni Katsumi sa media. Sinubukan ko naman na makaramdam ng kahit ano sa kanya. Mabait si Katsumi, maganda, matalino at magaling umarte. Pero hindi mo kasi matuturuan ang puso." _

  
  


_ Pagkatapos ma-post ng vlog nila ay tinapat siya ni Katsumi. Ramdam nitong may mali talaga sa relasyon nila. Hindi naman si Atsumu ang nag-pursue. Sinubukan lang nilang dalawa. Siguro tama si Kiyoomi na na-curious siya at baka kailangan nga nila ng oras na lumayo sa isa't isa. _

_ Kaya lang ay hanap-hanap niya ito sa araw-araw, nangungulila siya lalo na kapag naiisip ito at hindi ito ang kasama niyang mag-Pasko. Lalo lang siyang na-guilty dahil alam niyang baka naisip ni Kiyoomi na hindi niya mahal ito. _

_ Diyos ko naman, sa dami ng pinagdaanan nila ni tumingin sa iba ay hindi niya magawa. _

_ "I deeply and sincerely apologize sa mga taong umasa sa amin ni Katsumi. Believe me, sinubukan ko naman at hindi naman ako sinisisi ni Katsumi. And to address the rumors na dapat 2 years ago ko pang ginawa, yes. I have a partner. 4 years na. Maglilima na sana kung hindi lang kami naghiwalay because of a misunderstanding na lumaki nang sobra. Alam ko hinihintay pa rin akong umuwi hanggang ngayon. Omi mahal, miss ko na kayo ng mga anak natin. Kung mapapanood mo 'to, puwede bang mag-usap na tayo? Puwede bang umuwi na ako sa iyo? Puwede bang bati na tayo? Hindi ko na kaya. Mahal na mahal kita." _

  
  


_ Umiyak si Atsumu. _

  
  
  


At doon naputol ang video na pinanonood ni Kiyoomi. 1 hour ago pa lang iyon at halos mag-iisang milyon na ang views. Sumasabog na rin ang notifications niya sa twitter niyang egg account pa rin.

Sa tabi niya ay ngumangawa rin si Rintarou at Motoya.

"Tinawag niyang anak niyo si Muomi at Suomi?! Motoya, kung 'di mo ako aanakan, salamat na lang sa lahat!"

"Napaka-OA mo, wala akong matres, hayop ka! In fairness naman kay jowa mo at Katsumi nakuha pa mag-vlog para sa break-up pagkatapos ng sweet moments kahapon."

Suminghot si Rintarou at inabot ni Kiyoomi ang tissue rito, "'Tong gagang 'to mas affected pa. Ikaw ba jowa? Sa iyo ba nakipag-break?"

"Hoy Kiyo, sasakalin kita! Ang sabihin mo effective 'yung pandedemonyo ko sa iyo sa tite ng jowa mo! Kakaawit natin ayan, nasa harap mo na. Saka ano ba, ‘yung sweet moments na ‘yon prank lang ‘yon! Damputin mo na si Atsumu pero bago 'yon tatanggalan ko muna siya ng anit."

  
  


Habang nag-iiyakan ay biglang tumunog ang doorbell sa unit ni Kiyoomi, biglang kumahol sina Muomi at Suomi habang kumakawag ang mga buntot.

"Hala, baka si dada nila 'yan?!"

Namula ang pisngi niya bago mabilis na binuksan ang pinto. Mugto ang mata ni Atsumu habang gulat na nakatingin sa kanya. Kumahol nang kumahol ang mga aso at nagsasayaw sa paanan ng tatay nito.

  
  


_ "Baby ko, miss niyo ba si Daddy? Dito ulit si Daddy." _

Sunud-sunod ang kawag ng buntot at damba ni Muomi at Suomi kay Atsumu.

Akma siyang yayakapin ni Atsumu ngunit tinaasan lang niya ito ng kilay, "Maghugas ka muna ng kamay mo, gago. Also maghilamos ka, mukha kang namatayan."

Pumunta si Kiyoomi sa kuwarto nila at alam niyang nag-uusap sa may sala sina Atsumu, Motoya at Rintarou. 'Di naman niya masisisi ang mga kaibigan na maging protective sa kanya. Sa apat na taon, ngayon lang muntik masira ang relasyon nilang dalawa.

  
  


Maya-maya pa ay pumasok si Atsumu at tumabi sa kanya. Nakamaang lang siya rito habang mukhang kabado ang nobyo sa kanya.

"O ano, bakit parang takot na takot ka sa akin? 'Di ka naman ganiyan no'ng umalis ka ha?"

"Omi," Ingit ni Atsumu, "Alam kong galit ka. Gusto ko lang malaman kung may uuwian pa ba ako sa iyo? Miss na kita yakapin. Miss na kita, mahal."

Pinigilan ni Kiyoomi ang ngiti, halos kalahating taon din silang naglayo at mukhang nakatulong iyon sa kanilang dalawa, "Hmm? Totoo ba? E parang ang saya-saya mo nga sa vlogs niyo ha. Enjoy ka pa sa padikit suso moves ni linta sa 'yo. Okay ka rin e ano? Tapos may papusa ka pa. Okay 'yan, pati bahay sa kanya mo una pinasilip. Nag-enjoy ba kayo?! Aba! Nag-house tour pa nga ang gaga!"

  
  


Lalong namutla si Atsumu, "S-Sorry na, Kiyo! Nakwento ko lang sa kanya, hindi ko naman inaasahan na bigla siyang mag-iikot sa bahay. Okay fault ko rin na doon 'yung set up ng date. Kung gusto mo punta na tayo doon ngayon? Lapit na 'yon matapos. Kiyoomi, mahal ko, ayaw mo na ba sa akin?"

  
  


"Atsumu, mahal mo ba ako?"

"Oo naman, Omi. Mahal na mahal ko."

"Tingin mo kapag nangyari 'to ulit aalis ka na naman na parang takot na takot. Ano, mababaliw ka ulit sa love teams mo, itatago mo ako? Kasi sa susunod sinasabi ko sa iyo, mawawalan ka na ng asawa, mawawalan ka pa ng mga anak. 'Di mo na kami makikita kahit kailan."

Sunud-sunod ang tango ni Atsumu pati na ang hikbi, panay din ang sorry nito sa kanya. Gusto pa ni Kiyoomi na pahirapan ito kaya lang ay naaawa na rin siya kaya siya na ang yumakap dito.

"Pasalamat ka mahal kita at pasalamat ka talaga hindi ka na-in love sa linta na 'yon kundi masasakal talaga kita. Ako unang mananakit sa iyo. Tingnan mo lang."

"Opo, sorry po. Sorry na po, Omi, mahal ko. Hindi ko na uulitin. Huwag mo rin ako ipamigay sa iba, please naman."

Huminga si Kiyoomi nang malalim at yumakap nang mas mahigpit, kailangan nila ng mas maraming panahon na mag-usap nang masinsinan.

"Oo na, hindi na. Huwag ka nang umiyak, napakapangit mo ganyan ba kapag di ka naalagaan? Kapag suso lang nakadikit sa iyo ha? Tingnan mo, ang payat mo na!"

Tinakpan ni Atsumu ang bibig niya, "Please, mahal. Tama na 'yung suso. Iba na lang gawin natin? Maawa ka naman sa akin. Simula nung naghiwalay tayo, kamay-kamay na lang ako."

"At sino bang busy trabaho kapag halos inaalay ko na sarili ko sa 'yo tulog ka na kaagad? Ako pa sisisihin mo. Gago ka ba?"

"Ito na nga eh, ready na. Ako na mag-aalay ng sarili ko Sige na, Omi. Kahit isa lang."

Dinala ni Atsumu ang kamay niya sa umbok sa pantalon nito at agad uminit ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi dahil matigas na ‘yon kaagad! Tumayo si Kiyoomi at naghubad na ng damit. Tinitigan lang siya ni Atsumu at nakaawang lang ang labi nito.

"O kala ko ba gusto mo ng sex? Atsumu kalahating taon akong uhaw, huwag mo ako pinaghihintay. Nganga ka lang diyan o lalagyan ko ng laman 'yang bibig mo? Nandito na ako sa harap mo. Hubad na."

  
  
  
  


**_AtsuOmi Vlogs : MEET MY PARTNER FOR 5 YEARS - March 2020_ **

****

**_BOYFRIEND TAG BUT WE HAVE TO STRIP FOR EVERY WRONG ANSWER - MAY 2020_ **

  
  


**_OMI REACTS TO ATSUKA SCENES UNCUT EDITION FREE JEALOUS KISS AT THE END - JULY 2020_ **

  
  
  


**_Birthday Vlog!!!! We have a new baby OMICAT!!! - OCTOBER 2020_ **

  
  


**_#ATSUOMIVLOGMAS 2020 - DECEMBER 2020_ **

  
  


**_Omi Birthday Party!!! Plus surprise, iyakin ang baby ko! - FEBRUARY 2021_ **

  
  
  


**_HAPPY 5TH ANNIVERSARY VLOG SURPRISE. HE SAID YES!!! - MAY 2021_ **

  
  
  
  


**_We said I DO!! MIYA KIYOOMI NA ANG BABY KO - DECEMBER 2021_ **

  
  
  


**_Happy Honeymoon and Omi's Special Day!!! - FEBRUARY 2022_ **

  
  
  


**_The next chapter of our lives... thank you for supporting us all the way - DECEMBER 2023_ **

  
  
  


-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> AHA! pls love me. chouz! come visit me on twitter @_kenmeow sigawan tayo PLEASE. CHEORMS. Thank you for reading this kalat!!!!


End file.
